Teleconferencing services are generally provided by teleconference servers and can include, e.g., multi-party calls interconnecting tens or hundreds of individual terminals. However, not all terminals connectable via a teleconference server necessarily support the same types of information exchanges with the teleconference server. This can restrict the ability of users to manage teleconferences and users participating in teleconferences.